


Let's make it official

by Thethirdexpedition



Series: Klancetober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But only a little, College, Klancetober, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, anxiousness, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethirdexpedition/pseuds/Thethirdexpedition
Summary: Keith asks Lance on a date to the park, the same place where they had their first date. Keith is going to ask him to date him officially, but Lance is very late... is he really going to stand up Keith?





	Let's make it official

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Walk in the park of my Klancetober 2018. 
> 
> I'm following Ikimaru prompt list.

Keith knew he should have picked his outfit out earlier. It wasn't like he had that many options, but neither of the two jackets that matched with his outfit convinced him at that moment. 

He stared at the full body-mirror behind his bedroom door once again. He was wearing dark-blue faded jeans, a dark-red t-shirt and black boots, nothing really fancy, but nice. Keith turned to his side, then the other, the black leather jacket he had on fitted perfectly, but...

Keith groaned and took it off, throwing it on the bed. Maybe he should take his long coat he thought, looking outside the window. It was cloudy but not dark, and it was probably not that cold outside, the last past days hadn't been so. 

He tried out a military-style long green coat, and it fitted and looked just as good as the leather jacket.

Keith sighed dragging one of his hands down his face. Taking off his coat leaving it on the floor and throwing himself on the bed.

'This should not be so hard' He said to himself. And he knew it wasn't, but he also knew he was nervous. He looked at his phone and opened up the chat he had with Lance and reread the last few messages.

Yesterday at 7:56 pm.  
**Lance:** I don't understand what I'm reading and I'm falling asleep  
**Keith:** drink some coffee  
**Lance:** I'm on my third cup  
**Keith:** That's not good  
**Lance:** mmm

Today at 11:00 am.  
**Keith:** See you later? in the park?

Lance didn't answer that last message but it was alright. Keith had reminded him a couple of times during the week.

He put the phone down. He decided to wear the green coat.

There was a knock on the door and Keith looked up to see Shiro's head popping in.

'Aren't you late for your date thing?' he asked hesitantly. 'Is that still going?'

'I'm not and it is' Keith sighed, bumping his head back on the bed.

'Wow, aren't you happy to go on a date with the person you like' Shiro teased.

Keith took one of his pillows and threw it at him, failing miserably. 

'Your aim sucks big time' 

'I know' 

'Are you okay?' 

Keith sighed and sat up.

'Which one should I wear?' Keith asked pointing at the two jackets on the floor.

Shiro picked them up and held them in front of Keith, closing one of his eyes and scrunching his nose, analyzing the whole outfit.

'The leather jacket'

'Really?' He stood up and tried the jacket on again.

'Yeah, it looks good on you'

'Thanks'

'Such a bad boy' He said with sarcasm.

Keith just glared at him.

'You look good' Shiro reassured before leaving the room. 

Keith stared at his reflection for a few more seconds and grabbed his phone to check the time.

'SHIT' he hissed out loud.

'Told you, you are late' Shiro commented from the other room.

Keith grabbed his wallet, his keys, and left.

'Call me if you need me to pick you up!' 

'Okay!' Keith yelled, closing the door with a loud bang. 

 

It was a bit chilly outside, but nothing he couldn't bear. 

He checked the time again.

3:40 pm.

The park was only a 10 minutes walk away from his house, but he wanted to have time to walk calmly and make sure to arrive on time with no rush whatsoever. Lance was usually punctual, but given that Keith was the one to invite him that day, he should definitely not be late. 

He walked almost on autopilot, his body knowing the way from years, and before he realized he was already in the park.

He obviously had power walked all the way over there without noticing. He checked the time on his phone.

3:45 pm.

 

Well, at least he wasn't late. 

He took his time and walked over to the fountain in the middle of the park, where they were meeting and checked his phone again.

3.46pm

Okay, maybe he should try to relax a bit. 

Keith spots an empty bench and goes sit on it. He felt a bit hot and his hands were a bit sweaty, but it was probably because of the walk... maybe, just maybe it’s because he feels a little more nervous now, but he shakes his head and decides to believe it was the walk. Luckily for him, there was a chill breeze going around so he should be alright in a few minutes.

He took a deep breath and looked around. 

The park was beautiful that time of the year. The trees were all different shades of orange, red, yellow and brown. Of course, some of the leaves had fallen on the ground, and people enjoyed stepping on them or just playing with them. Due to the beauty of the park, its location, and also the lake that the park had, it was full of people. Couples, families, people on their own. It was probably one of the most popular places in town... and it was also the place where they had their first date.

It had been Lance's idea, obviously. 

They hung out at the park all afternoon, eating ice-cream, laying on the grass under the shades of the trees, and just enjoying the summer heat on them. 

So, of course, Keith wanted to ask him to date him officially on that park too. It was definitely going to be a cheesy situation, Keith knew, but he also knew Lance was going to most probably like it. 

He had even made a plan. When Lance got there, Keith was going to invite him to some coffee instead of ice-cream, and they would walk to the Coffee cart of the park. Keith remembered seeing it on his walk to the fountain. Then they would take a long walk, talking about stuff, that he hadn't thought about because, how fun could a date actually be if he planned everything beforehand. Anyways, after walking they would go to the lake and sit on the same bench they had back then in the summer. 

Lance would definitely notice the similarities. 

Keith took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. His hands felt cold.

 

It was 3:50 pm.

Keith knew they hadn't been on that many dates, but they also knew each other from college... On how many dates should one take the person you like before asking them to actually date you??

He took a deep breath and checked the time.

3:55 pm.

He was definitely rushing things by his standards, but he had never felt this sure about someone. He, also, was about sixty percent sure Lance liked him back, so that was something. 

Keith shivered violently. He didn't notice how cold it had gotten. He should have brought the long coat. If he caught a cold he was so going to blame Shiro. 

He checked the time. Again.

4:00 pm.

 

Keith straightened up on the bench, opened the chat with Lance and eagerly started to type a message out only to delete it almost immediately. 

He needed to calm his horses.

Keith put his phone and his hands on his pockets, trying to warm them up a bit. On his left pocket, he felt a coin. He lifted his head up and looked over to the fountain. 

His body was already standing up before he could take a conscious decision, but what other ideas could there be with a coin and a fountain in front of him.

There were a lot more coins than Keith expected on the bottom of that fountain, it made it look a bit ethereal, with all the coins reflecting the water and the colors of the tree branches that hanged above it. 

Keith turned around looking at the coin on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes.

There goes nothing.

He flipped the coin into the water, making a satisfying glup sound.

For a moment there Keith was really expecting his life to be like a cheap rom-com and open his eyes to find Lance in front of him. But when he actually did there was nobody around, nobody he knew at least. 

He checked the time.

4:10 pm.

He opened the chat again and typed.

'Hey, I'm gonna be beside the fountain.'

Keith pressed send before realizing it was a stupid message. He cursed himself because, of course, Lance knew he was going to be there, that was the exact spot they had agreed on. 

He then was one second away from texting him what he was wearing but stopped just in time. Lance knew how he looked like. It was not the first time they've seen each other. JESUS. 

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose and stared at his phone again, only to notice that the message was sent but not received... and actually, last night message hadn't either.

Strange, he thought, but shrugged it away. Maybe Lance was on the subway.

Keith sat on the edge of the fountain.

It was definitely cold, he thought crossing his arms to shield himself a bit.

The coffee cart went by and Keith held himself from going to buy a drink because of course the minute he went, Lance was going to appear and find him. Ruining the whole plan. 

Keith checked his phone. 

4:20 pm. 

Keith decides to calls him, and after a few minutes of dial sound, there is no answer. 

Okay, that is in fact, weird, even in the subway you get phone call signal.

Maybe Lance ghosted him, his mind goes. Keith shook his head violently. Lance wouldn't do that, it wouldn't even work, they go to the same college. What the fuck is he thinking?.

Keith could see his breath now.

Maybe he HAD rushed everything. They were friends, yes, but it was different now... and maybe Lance realized he didn't want to be more than friends, so he just decided not to come...? but that didn't make any sense.

Keith groaned and checked the time. 

4:30 pm.

Okay, he was definitely stood up. 

Keith stands up from the fountain and walks away. Well, there goes his plan and everything else. It was definitely going to be weird having the same class on Monday morning.

He sighed.

Where did that Coffee cart go? Keith looked around. There were definitely fewer people now, and it most surely had to do with the sudden drop in temperature. 

He should probably call Shiro.

He takes his phone and starts walking toward the street when he feels someone dragging his arm.

'Hey, Keith' Shiro answers. 

Keith turns around and finds an out of breath Lance staring at him, he even tries to talk but nothing comes out of his mouth more than air.

'Keith? you there?' 

'Oh uh, yes' 

'Something wrong?' 

Lance has his hands on his knees now taking deep breaths to calm himself faster. 

'I'll call you later' and he hangs up the phone.

'Keith' Lance huffs. 'I'm sorry'

'Are you okay?' Keith asks a bit worried.

'Can we sit?' 

Keith nodded and found an empty bench in front of the lake. They both sat and Lance took one last deep breath.

'I'm so sorry I fell asleep and didn't check the time' he blurted 'Im really sorry'

'Your messages don't go through' Keith pointed out.

'Oh, yeah sorry, my phone died. I stayed on my sisters last night and didn't have my charger'

'... Did you run all the way down here... from your sisters?' He widened his eyes.

'Yeah, the bus is too slow at this time' 

'Are you sure you are okay?

Lance nodded.

'I'm really sorry Keith' He said more serious.

'You are here, don't worry about it' Keith said and shivered a little. He looked up front and realized they had been sitting on the same bench of their first date. 

Lance also seemed to notice.

'Oh look at that, they are the same ducks!' He said cheerfully pointing at the birds swimming on the lake 'There is the one with the spotted neck... the one we saw when we first came here. You tried to feed him and he chased you' He chuckled.

Keith closed his eyes shaking his head. That was a very embarrassing memory.

'It was cute' Lance laughed.

'I thought you weren't coming' Keith commented lightly.

'What? Why? Of course I was coming. Why would you think that?

'I don't know. I had my reasons, I guess'

'You really thought I was going to stand you up? Keith!!' Lance said staring at him and taking a deep breath 'I really like you, I-woah didn't you bring anything else?'. 

'What?' Keith was taken aback not really following the thread.

Lance gestured the jacket.

'Uh no, I kinda left in a rush' he answered confused. 

'Jesus' Lance took his jacket off and handed it to Keith 'Here' 

'You gonna get cold'

'Nah, I brought two' And he, in fact, had another jacket under the one that gave Keith. 

'Why would you bring two jackets? Who does that?! Is not even that cold' Keith laughed putting on the jacket and sighing at the warm embracing his body.

'I know how you always underestimate the cold' 

'That's not true' 

'It is'

Keith squinted his eyes at him because he knew it was completely true, although this time it had been Shiro’s fault. 

'You like me?' Keith asked looking at the ducks

'Dude, really? I thought that was clear ages ago...? 'Lance laughed.

Keith stared at him.

Lance laughed again. 'Come on, let's get out of here and go somewhere warm' He stood up and offered Keith a hand. 'There is a place on the other side of the park that sells the best hot chocolate' Lance looked at him in the eyes. 'My treat, as a thank you for waiting'

Keith took the helping hand and stood up, but Lance did not let go of him and intertwined their fingers as he started walking.

Keith hesitated only for a second but Lance noticed.

'Uh, is this okay?' 

'Yeah, it is. Sorry.'

Lance smiled and they kept walking.

Keith glanced at him. 

'Do you want to know if I like you or what?' He asked with a questioning look.

'I know you like me' 

'What' Keith stopped 'No you don't' 

'Of course, I do'

'Do not'

'Okay, maybe I wasn't like a hundred percent sure, but come on... you invited me here’ Lance gestured the park with his free hand. ‘You had to like me at least a little… Also, you are holding my hand' he smirked. 

Keith squinted his eyes at him and Lance started walking again, squeezing his hand. 

'Come on, before you catch a cold, your hands are freezing' 

Keith sighed and walked beside Lance. Maybe having a not planned date wasn't actually that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! I would love to know what you think! :D
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @thethirdexpedition 
> 
> My beta: Secretlyadragon on Tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so I apologize for any grammar mistake.


End file.
